


New Beginnings [Favourite Ship]

by Francowitch



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Style Week 2017, Light daddy kink, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Otapliroy, Polyamory, day 2 - favourite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: JJ is finally moving to St. Petersburg to live with his boyfriends Yuri and Otabek.





	New Beginnings [Favourite Ship]

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of JJ Style Week  
> Favourite Ship[s]
> 
> And a thank you to my love [Phayte ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte) who looked over for any glaring errors... as always my mistakes are my own! <3

###  New Beginnings [Favourite Ship]

 

It was really happening. JJ fingered the ring which still hung around his neck, strung on a silver chain. He had made the move across the ocean, leaving his home in Montreal, selling most of his things so he could move in with his two lovers in St. Petersburg.

 

“How long are you going to stand there and fucking stare asshole?” 

 

Yuri’s sharp voice made JJ jump and smile sheepishly, “Sorry kitten, just having a moment.”  

 

“Well while you are having a fucking moment, I am breaking my goddamned back holding this shit for you. You want to open the fucking door so we can get on with this shit?” 

 

JJ looked over and saw how Yuri was laden with JJ’s skating gear. He rushed over to his younger lover, snatching it up with a kiss against his grumpy forehead. He smiled as Yuri grumbled then snaked his arms around JJ’s neck, the pair nearly the same height. Yuri’s lips pressed against JJ’s, his tongue pressing for entry which JJ happily obliged with a moan. 

 

There was a low cough behind the couple which hand JJ smiling through the kiss. Looking past Yuri, he saw the third to their trio- Otabek standing in the hallway of their apartment, holding the last of JJ’s luggage.

 

JJ chuckled against Yuri’s lips, breaking off the kiss, “I am sorry love, I will open the door so we can get settled.”

 

“Fuck getting settled,” Yuri grumbled at the aborted kiss, “I want to get your ass into the bedroom, and the living room as well. Fuck I am going to bend you over the--”

 

“Yura!” Otabek’s voice grumbled low but clear.

 

Yuri stiffened as he went silent.

 

“That is enough, do not disturb the neighbours.”

 

“But they don’t understand English, it should be fi--”

 

“Yuuuura…” Otabek’s voice was lower.

 

The interaction between the pair was still something which JJ was getting used to. Watching how Otabek could control their kitten with just a mere growl or by saying his name. It was something which aroused JJ to no end. JJ turned his new key to their apartment with a groan as he heard Yuri say “Yes Daddy.” 

 

JJ walked into the apartment he had only seen lately through their Skype calls. He visited once in November, a few weeks after Otabek had given him and Yuri rings. And the last time they had all been together, was in January when they met up in Japan to meet the new member of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family. While there, JJ spoke with Viktor and Yuuri on the idea of his taking on their students while they took the year off to bond with the newest member of their family. It was now mid February, Yuri’s birthday around the corner. JJ was beyond horny and wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in the embrace of his lovers.

 

The door to the apartment clicked shut and the last of JJ’s items were brought in- there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. JJ shuddered as he knew what was coming, it had been too long since they had all been together. As JJ put his skating gear down beside Yuri and Otabek’s black bags, he felt himself all but knocked over by Yuri. 

 

JJ twisted around so that he was once more embracing the younger man, his hands twisting into the golden locks. JJ licked a wet line along the side of Yuri’s jaw, nipping at his ear. “You were a naughty boy,  _ ma petite,” _ JJ growled, “You know what that means right?”

 

Yuri shuddered at the feel of JJ’s teeth in his flesh. He felt his cock jump, pressing against his pants. He led out a moan which had the Canadian chuckling low. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos as always keeps my muse happy and busy!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
